What dreams may come
by biteme112
Summary: Bella goes to Forks to take care of her father after he is hurt in a car accident. She gives up on her dreams to be there for him. Little does she know that she will have her dreams come true.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight or its characters. I'm just pretending.

Chp 1

BVOP

It was a great day to be me, Bella Swan. I was sitting at the table enjoying my lasagna that I made for dinner, talking to Renee (my mom) and watching the sun set over beautiful Phoenix. We had just started the discussion again about my starting my Senior year of high school in a couple weeks. Renee just couldn't grasp that I was growing up, and that I would follow my dreams. She was so afraid that I would make her mistakes.

"But Bella…."

"I am so tired of this mom. I am a big girl now, and I know what I want to do with my life. I am going to make the olympic trials and the olympics get a couple gold medals and go to college, and have a life."

"Isabella. Marie. Swan, Do. Not. Use. That. Tone. With. Me! I know how old you are. After all I am the woman that labored for three weeks before you were born. I am the one that changed your diapers, and raised you to be the big girl that you are."

She air quoted! She actually freaking air quoted on the words big girl during her speech. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. After her little speech we both laughed, because well Renee can't stay serious, and started singing the Pull Ups commercial "I'm a big kid now…"

Besides all of the drama with my mom, my life was fantastic. I was a superstar. Okay okay I felt like a superstar. You may be asking yourself why I, Bella Swan, felt like a superstar. I'm gonna damn well tell you. I was popular, had a great boyfriend, James was fine!! Plus he was good to me and treated me with respect. My best friend Victoria and I were co- presidents of our class and I was just announced el capiton of the varsity track and cross country teams' .It was a good day. I was just waiting on James to call me, and listening to Renee drag on and on about her day.

As the sun set into beautiful pinks and oranges the phone rang. I jumped up to answer it expecting James to be on the other end wondering what we were going to do tonight. Victoria and I had decided that we wanted all of our friends to go see a movie. I was really looking forward to having the chance to snuggle up to James since we hadn't seen each other much this past 't look at me like that. I am a very busy woman. I have had practice all week, plus the training that I do on the side with the University of Arizona track coach. Okay I think I lost you again. I am a kick ass runner. I am number one in the state of Arizona in several different areas of running. So to sum it up I am in training for the olympic trials. The only people who know about that are my parents, my coaches and my school. So keep it on the down low if you know what I mean. Yes, I live a normal life. I don't have to be home schooled or anything. At least not yet. Anyways back to the phone call.

As soon as I said hello the wind was knocked out of my sails. On the other end was not my hunk of a boyfriend, James. It was a doctor at Forks Community Hospital.

I immediately froze and couldn't breathe. Charlie lived in Forks. As the panic set in I started saying silent prayers that my dad was okay.

"This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. May I please speak to Isabella Swan?"

"This is Bella. Is my dad okay? Please tell me he is fine, please." As I said those words I was afraid that the panic would overtake me while I waited for the answer.

"Bella, your father has been in an accident. I am calling you because you are his emergency contact." Dr. Cullen talked faster so I couldn't interrupt. "He has a broken leg and some broken ribs, and he had to have surgery to repair one of his lungs that collapsed, and to stop the internal bleeding. We currently have him heavily sedated so that his body can absorb some of the trauma and begin healing on its own. Bella?"

Breathe Bella, in and out, breathe. "I'm here."

"Your father is going to need some help. He has been placed on a lot of restrictions as of now and he is going to be in the hospital for a few more days so we can observe him to make sure that he is healing properly."

"Dr. Cullen I will get there as soon as I … please don't tell my dad that I'm coming. He will throw a fit if he knew. "

"That is fine Bella. I will tell him that I spoke to you though."

"Thank you Dr. If you need to reach me before I get there you can call my cell phone. Do you need the number?"

"No Bella, we have it in the emergency contact information."

"Oh all right then. I'll be there soon. Thanks. Bye."

I looked at Renee with panic in my eyes. "Mom, I have to go to Forks. Charlie was hurt and he needs me. I don't know how long I will have to be there." Charlie's a cop, the chief of police of Forks Washington to be exact. Now he is laid up in a hospital bed. I have to help him. He would do the same for me. He would drop everything to take care of me. I know I need to do the same. We don't have the strongest father/daughter bond that there ever was, but I still did my best to let him know what was going on in my life. He's my dad and I love him. I couldn't not go take care of him. He didn't have anyone there to help him out until he was better.

Renee looked at me with sad eyes. I knew what she was thinking before she said the words. "Bella, you are giving up everything that you have earned for yourself here, if you go. What about your dreams that you were just talking about?"

"Mom, he needs me. I would do the same thing for you if you were in his position. Just like you two would do the same for me."

"All right Bella. Let's get your flight booked and get you packed. I don't want you missing school. So you will have to attend Forks high until you can come back".

"I know mom. I will continue to go to school. I'm not stupid. Oh crap!! How am I going to get to Forks from Seattle?" I didn't think that far ahead. Sure Charlie has friends, but I have no idea of how to reach them. I can't just ask Charlie to have someone pick me up. SHITSHITSHIT! I don't have the money to take a taxi all the way there either. Think Bella think. I guess I have to call dad. He is going to be so ticked off at me, and will fight me about this. I don't really have a choice though.

As I called the hospital I hoped that Charlie would still be sedated enough to just say sure Bella, call so and so. "Charlie Swans' room please. This is his daughter Bella." As I waited for him to answer, I tried to think of what I was going to say. "Hey dad, I'm giving up my life to help you recover. Know anyone who would be willing to pick me up from the airport?" I smirked at that thought as I knew that would go over so well.

"Bella? This is Dr. Cullen. Your father is still sedated what can I do for you?" Well crap I didn't expect this either.

"Uh umm well I don't have a ride from the airport, and I was hoping my dad could give me a number of one of his friends."

"I'll make sure you have a ride Bella. We don't want your father to start stressing about you remember. What is your flight information?" As I told the dr. that I have never met my flight info, I couldn't help but wonder who would be picking me up. I hope I would be safe with that person. I guess I'll just have to wait and find out.

"Bella, I will be sure that someone is there to get you".

"Thanks, bye."

This will be interesting. I sat through the flight fidgeting, and worrying. Where did my self confidence suddenly vanish to? This so sucks! I need to run. Running is like a release to me. It is so freeing, plus well I am freaking awesome when it comes to running. I'll have to run soon, it will help me deal with what I am going through. I sighed as I though about what I had done. I left my boyfriend, my best friend, my team, Renee and the sun to take care of my dad. I have to admit that I am a little bitter about the fact that I am going to take care of my dad. I gave up my senior year of high school. All of the memories that I was going to make with James and Victoria .The training that I had a coach to help push me further so I was in top condition will now have to coach me via phone. I doubt Forks high has a track team with all of the rain. Goodbye happiness. I hope to see you soon.

So here I am in Seattle at SEA-TAC airport watching the luggage carousel belt go round and round waiting on my suitcase to jump out at me. After the third time it went around there was luggage and my beautiful suitcase. "About damn time" I muttered under my breath. An older woman scowled at me. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. It's not like she wasn't watching the belt go round and round too. I grabbed my suitcase and walked towards the exit. I had all ready made my calls to Renee, James and Victoria to let them I had landed. I stood there looking like a lonely moron trying to see someone that might be here for me. That's when I saw the sign.

It was a bright pink poster board with my name written on it in big letters. It was also decorated in glitter. Well at lease someone wanted me to feel welcome. I couldn't help but giggle at the thought. The person holding the sign was a girl that looked to be about my age. She was shorter than me, which is hard to do since I'm only five foot one. She had jaw length spiky black hair and a big smile. This is going to be an interesting ride to Forks. With that thought I sighed and walked towards the overly happy girl.


	2. Chapter 2

All right chp. 2 Don't own Twilight. Just pretending

BVOP

I slowly walked to the bouncy happy girl. She was moving her eyes scanning the air port for some idea as to who she was picking up. Her eyes darted in my direction and she had a look of recognition on her face. I pointed to the sign and gave a small smile. She seemed to get even more excited with my acknowledgement, because she was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I'm Bella. I guess you're my ride." The pixie like girl squealed in delight and gave me a hug. Damn what was she on?

"Hi Bella! I am Alice Cullen. My dad sent me to pick you up. I am sorry about your dad, but you will see him soon! I see you have your luggage. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yup, I'm good so lead the way." I tried to sound happy, but who the hell was I kidding? I was far from happiness and I doubted that I would find it in rain logged Forks.

We walked through the parking garage and Alice was talking a mile a minute. I was kind of listening and from what I could understand she was so happy to meet me. Her dad is Dr. Cullen, and she is a Senior at Forks high. She also feels like her and I will be the best of friends. She stopped at a beautiful yellow Porsche.

"This is your car?" I tried not to stutter but DAMN!

With a little giggle escaping her lips she said "Yes!! My dad bought it for me for my eighteenth birthday present. I love my car!"

"Wow." I couldn't think of what to say. Alice has a Porsche. Not just any Porsche mind you but a Turbo 911 boxster. I began wondering if she would let me drive it. I shook my head and tried to come up with something else to say but all I had was "wow". With that brain stimulating statement I put my luggage in the trunk and got in the passenger seat. I was doing my best not to drool on the leather interior.

"Bella? Are you all right? Do I need to pull over?"

"No no Alice. In all honesty I am just trying not to drool a puddle onto your floorboards." She laughed a high tinkling sound coming from her mouth.

"I guess I should have brought a bucket for you to drool into. I had no idea you would like my car so much."

"You are basically driving my dream car." Crap! I said that out loud. I know I could have come up with something better than that. She just giggled again.

"You want to drive it?"

"I would love to, but I'm not sure that is a good idea. I might not give it back to you." I sighed and went on "I will admit that I have dreamt about a car like this since I turned sixteen. I have even gone to the Porsche website and created my dream car. Instead of yellow I would have gone with midnight blue"

"You don't seem like the car type Bella."

"I'm not. I just like to go fast. Plus I think that Porsches are a sexy mother of a car!" I said with a shrug and a laugh.

"Damn straight they are!"

"I do believe dear Watson that you were right about us being friends."

Alice laughed again "I'm always right Sherlock".

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Alice answered her phone, and I looked out at the very green scenery. I missed Phoenix and I couldn't help but sigh.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay. Um Alice, will you take me by my dad's before we go to the hospital. I want to drop off my suitcase."

"Sure Bella. Not a problem. Oh my parents want me to invite you to dinner and to stay the night with us, so you won't be all alone."

"Uh Alice, thanks for the offer, but uh I think I should stay at my dads tonight. That way I can start unpacking and getting things settled for when he comes home. Plus tomorrow I have to register at school, and talk to the track coach." I didn't even know if there was a track team. I was going to start one if there wasn't. I needed the competition even if it was weak. I needed some way to make myslef push my body further.

"Oh well Bella, you don't have a car and it is your first night here. Would it be okay with you if I stayed at your dads with you? Then I could take you by the school in the morning and to the hospital to see your dad."

"Sure Alice. I guess that would be fine." In reality, I had no idea what shape the house was in, but I guess it would be nice to have someone with me.

All of a sudden Alice was on her phone again. I just looked out the window and thought to myself. I didn't want to be rude. I guess she was clearing her plans with her parents.

"Here's the plan." Alice broke me out of my mindless staring out the window. "We are going to stop at your house and drop off your stuff. Then we are going to the hospital where you will see your dad, and my brother Edward will bring me a bag that my mom will have packed so I can stay the night with you. After we leave the hospital we will pick up a pizza and head back to your house to get you unpacked!"

"Alice, you are a planner aren't you?" I had a feeling that Alice's plans weren't easily broken either.

"What? I just like to be organized."

After that we talked back and forth about Forks. Alice gave me advice of who to avoid at Forks high, and pretty much what to expect. She told me that she was adopted and that her brother Edward would be in our class and she had an older brother named Emmitt. I filled her in on being an only child and that Renee left Charlie when I was a baby. I kept out the whole track, training and olympic info. I decided that no one else knew so why start now. I did a lot of talking about my visits to Forks to see Charlie. Of course I hadn't been to Forks since I was thirteen, which meant that I have spent minimal time with him. We discussed what we liked to do and surprisingly we had a lot of stuff in common. The rest of the ride we listened to music and sang along with the radio.

Before I knew it we were in Forks, and I was running my suitcase up the steps of the front porch of my dad's house. Well I guess my house now. Once we started to the hospital I crossed my fingers and hoped Charlie wouldn't be mad.


	3. Chapter 3

What do you think so far?

Chp 3

EPOV

"Damn it Alice, I have plans! Hurry the fuck up!" I was muttering. I was actually freaking muttering and complaining to my sister like she could hear me. I kept pacing back and forth feeling like I would leave a hole in the lobby floor of the hospital just to give my stupid sister her bag to stay the night at someone's house.

All I wanted to do was go pick up my date. Technically she wasn't really a date, more like a fuck in the making. We had gone out once before and I knew that I would seal the deal tonight. Tanya was going to be a fun lay. Yet, I being the great brother that I am agreed to bring Alice her bag that mom packed for her.

"Nice of you to show up to get your shit dear sister."

"Thanks for my 'shit' dear brother. What the hell is your deal?"

"I do have a date to get. I'm gonna be late thanks to you."

"Ha!! Date. That's funny. I didn't think that you dated Ed ward."

" Alice, just because I'm not stuck in a relationship doesn't mean that I can't have fun. In fact, I'm sure that I have more fun than most people in relationships!"

"Edward, you are such a jerk. One day all of your 'dating' will bite you in the ass. Some amazing girl will come along and you will try your shitastic moves on her, and you will be denied. I hope that I get to witness it so I can watch that smug smile fall from you face. You need to get over yourself in a major way. You know I love you, but you are acting like a fool, and S.S Edward leaves a lot of waves in it wake."

My sister was seriously pissing me off. I was in a bad mood as it was, and she is lecturing me on my love life. I know that she just wants me to be happy like her and her boyfriend Jasper are. I just don't see settling down in my future any time soon. I am a good looking man that has a lot of options. I am the captain of the football team and the track team. I had speed, looks, and skills. Why wouldn't I want to play the field?

"Thanks for the advice sis. I am glad to be your subject for this lovely lecture, but I have to go."

"At least think before you act, and please be careful."

"Ya sure." I waved as I walked out the door to my Volvo.

BPOV

Alice left me to go find her brother and I made my way up to the third floor. I walked up to the nurse's station and asked for Charlie's room number. I had to answer some questions to prove that I wasn't here to kill him. What kind of place is this? I'm his daughter not a psycho that was just let out on parole. I know I had a long day but did I really look that bad?

As I walked down to room 316, I started to get nervous. What would my dad look like? What should I say? How would he react to my being here? Only one way to find out. I mentally began pleading please as I knocked on the door of the room. Why I was saying please like a chant, I have no idea. It was kind of calming me of my nerves.

I slowly stepped in the room and my eyes popped wide open. Looking frail and weak on the bed was my dad. He had an I.V. and wires to various monitors hooked up to him. I was fighting back tears when he looked over at me.

"Bella! What the hell are you doing you here? You should be in Phoenix!"

"Dad, I am moving here to help you out until you are fully healed. Please don't argue I know you don't have anyone here to help out, and I want to be here with you."

"Isabella. Marie. Swan. I want your skinny ass back on a plane to Phoenix tonight. I don't need help. I know Dr. Cullen called you to let you know about me, but I had no intention of making you come here to look after me. You have school, and track and Renee. I can't believe she let you come here. What was she thinking?"

This was going pretty much the way I thought it would. Him yelling at me and me yelling back. "Dad, she wasn't happy about me coming here. Yet, she knows that I am just as stubborn as you and that I would do it anyway. So deal with it. I am here to help you get better, and you yelling at me isn't helping you heal."

"Bella, what about your life in Phoenix? What about school? What about your training?"

"I am transferring to Forks high for my Senior year. I am going tomorrow to register. Mom called my old school and they faxed my transcripts today. All I need to go do is get my schedule, and talk to the track coach. Coach Jackson is waiting for the call from the Forks coach to inform him about my talent. I'm not giving up everything to be here with you dad. I will train on my own and check in with coach Jackson on a daily basis since he will be changing up my training according to the weather and such."

"Bells, I know this is hard on you. You had so much going for you. You didn't have to give it up for me."

"I didn't give it up. I changed it around a little" _Okay that was a huge lie. It wasn't a little change but he doesn't need to know that._ "Um Dad? Alice Cullen is going to stay at the house with me tonight to help me get settled in and start getting things organized okay?"

"Sure Bells. That's fine. I don't like the idea of you being home alone anyway. I have no idea when I will get released."

There was another knock and the door that made me jump. In walked a very hot Dr. "You must be Bella. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. To answer your father's question about being released, I'm fairly certain that he will have to be here until early next week. We want to make sure that he is able to keep food down, and that his lung is functioning correctly. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Thank you Dr. Cullen for having Alice pick me up from the airport, and letting her stay at my house with me tonight. I don't think I have any questions."

"Please call me Carlisle, and you are very welcome. It is nice to know that our Chief of police will be in good hands when he able to go home. Please remind Alice to call home in the morning to let us know of her plans."

"I will and thanks again for taking care of my dad."

"Your very welcome, and Bella visiting hours are about over, so I'll go find Alice for you." With that he was out the door, and Charlie was frowning at me.

"Bells, I want you to have Alice stay with you or you stay with her at her house if it is fine with her parents. You will not stay alone do you hear me?"

"Yes dad. I'll be sure to not stay alone." He doesn't need to know that I will anyway. I don't want to impose any more on the Cullen's that what I all ready have. Plus it would be too weird and rude to invite myself to their home. I sat with my dad a little longer and then Alice came to get me. With a quick hug with Charlie I was out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight. I just want to play pretend with the characters.

Chp 4

BPOV

It was a long night, and I am so glad that it is morning. Alice has the most energy I have ever seen a person have. We unpacked my stuff and straightened out my room after we ate dinner. It was a small room that had a bed, dresser and a desk. Alice made a list of things she felt that I needed. The list consisted of decorations for my room, clothes and shoes. For about an hour last night Alice ranted about my wardrobe. After promising her that I would go shopping with her, she stopped. We then went around the rest of the house and cleaned. I was surprised that the house was in a descent condition considering Charlie is a bachelor.

Once I was wide awake, I got ready to run. Last night Alice said that she would go with me, but I need to be by myself for a little while. Plus I would be doing a training cuircut of about 5 miles of sprinting and conditioning I wrote a note for Alice saying "I'll be back". I shook my head as I realized that I was having an Arnold moment. I popped my ear buds in my ears and pressed play on my Ipod. Then I was off. I felt the wind in my face, my feet hit the pavement at a good pace and I let my mind drift while I listened to everything from Debussy to Metallica. When I was done with my cuircut I turned around and headed for home. I was calm and in a great mood by the time I reached the steps of my house. Have I said how much I love running?

As I walked into the house to stretch for my cool down, Alice bounced down the stairs.

"Good your back. I was wondering if you were trying to run back to Phoenix since you were gone for so long."

"You caught me Alice. I got half way there and realized that I left my phone, so I turned around and came back for it." I giggled at myself and Alice joined in. "Hey, you need to call your parents and let them know your plans for the day. I told your dad I would remind you."

"Bella, it is kind of hard to let them know my plans when I don't know what we are doing yet."

"Well I need to go to school, and I need to see Charlie. Plus I should probably go to the store and get some food for here. From the looks of the kitchen my dad didn't eat much but hamburgers, hotdogs, and eggs."

"Okay Bella here is the plan then. First you shower and eat breakfast. Then we will head to the school. After we go to school the hospital, and after the hospital the store. We will take the stuff from the store back to your house, and then we will go to my house. I heard your dad tell you not to stay alone. Since I stayed here last night you will stay at my house tonight."

"Uh thanks Alice but I hate to impose on you anymore than what I all ready am. I am pretty self sufficient. You don't need to drive me all over town and have me stay the night"

"Bella… are you fighting my plans? Did you learn nothing about me yesterday?" After that Alice huffed and gave me the saddest puppy dog eyes I have ever seen.

"Fine Alice, you win! Stop looking at me like that or you will make me cry." That damn pixie smiled a huge smile and clapped while jumping around the room. I thought she was going to start doing back flips. "Alice you are scaring me with your happiness and energy. Please calm down." I faked being scared and that just made her start laughing while clapping and jumping. I'm glad that she is my friend and not my enemy, because if she is like this when she is happy I don't want to see her when she is mad or sad.

After a quick shower, and a bowl of cereal we headed towards the school. Alice showed me the way to the office and then went back to her car to make some phone calls.

I opened the office door, and walked up to the counter. "Uh hi, I'm Bella Swan." The older woman got up from her desk and sauntered over to me.

"Welcome to Forks Bella. I am Mrs. Cope the school secretary. Let me print your schedule. Is there anything else you need dear?" She asked me while handing me my schedule. I quickly glanced over it and it seemed fine to me. I asked for the track coach, and in matter of minutes I was met with a muscular man, with a comb over.

"I' Coach Kyle, what can I do for you?"

"I'm Bella Swan and I just moved here from Phoenix.I am wanting to be on the track and cross country teams." He was nodding his head like a bobying head doll.

"Hmm uh well Bella… it is nice to meet you. Our guys track team is pretty talented, but our girls is quite lacking in all honesty." I internally groaned now that I know I have little competition to practice with I will need to run with the guys. Guys get all pouty when I kick their ass. "I am a senior and as I said I am transferring here from Phoenix. I would appreciate if you would call my coach from Phoenix. I..ummm..well... I guess I'll let him tell you all about can get back to me after you talk to him." I knew that coach Kyle's face would priceless when coach Jackson filled him in on me.

"Well Bella, I have a few minutes. Let's make that call." With that we went over to the phone on the counter in the office and I dialed the number. I talked to my old coach for a few andthen handed the phone over. I had to smirk as I watched coach Kyle's eyes get huge and a grin play across his face. _That ladies and gentleman is the look people get when they find out that I run like no tomorrow._ I love that look, because people don't expect little ole' me to be able to run that fast.

After coach Kyle hung up the phone, he looked at me with a look of shock on his face. I thought he might fall over. He finally spoke once he regained his ability to think.

"Bella, I am very excited to have you on the team. We will have a team meeting on Monday after school, so you can be introduced as the girls team captain for track and co-captain for cross country. That is if you want the honor? I know that you don't really need the extra trouble of me placing you in that position, but I can't help the hope that I have that you could really help the other girls improve."

"No problem coach. I don't mind at all, but don't you think you should see me run. I mean I was captain of both teams back in Phoenix as yo know so the added responsibility isn't that big of a deal. I don't want the rest of the team to be hostile towards me I don't need to deal with girls that are definsive and stuck up.." _Well I don't really care as track is an individuals sport, but I would like to get along with them if possible._

" From what I was told you will be a great captain for my track team and I decided to make yo co-captain since you are really just doing cross country for the training. I look forward to seeing what you can really do."

"Thanks coach Kyle." By that time we were standing outside of the locker room doors. I saw the football team heading our way. I guess they were practicing and just finished up. I watched as they walked past us, and a guy in the back caught my eye. He had a descent build from what I could tell. His hair was bronze colored and as he looked up I witnessed his green eyes flash. He even gave me a crooked little grin. As he got closer he said something to coach Kyle, but I was to busy ogling to hear what he said.

"Bella, this is Edward. He is a Senior and is the captain of the football team and the track team. I think that when it comes to the track season that you two will be able to keep the teams motivated and able to challenge each other as well." Of course coach gave me a little nod to let me know that my secret is safe.

Say something Bella. Stop staring and speak! "Hi Edward. Nice to meet you." As soon as he opened his mouth to speak Alice started yelling at me to get going. "Gotta go. Bye coach. See ya Edward." With that I turned around and walked away.

EVOP

We had just got done with practice, and were headed towards the locker rooms. The team really seemed to be ready for the upcoming season. I had taken off my helmet and unstrapped my pads from my shoulders when I looked up. Holy Shit! Talking to coach Kyle was an angel. I have never seen her before but I knew she would be my next "date". She was short, and had a great body. Her brown hair was pulled up in a pony tail. She looked over towards me and our eyes met. Her big brown eyes seemed to sparkle.

Coach stopped me to introduce the new girl. "Edward this is Bella. She just transferred here and is a Senior. She will be a great asset to the girls cross country and track teams." I noticed the little nod coach gave her, but didn't think much of it.

"I have spoken to her former coach and I will be naming her as co-captain for the cross country team and captain for the track team."

I wouldn't mind chasing her and I'm sure she will be a wonderful ass-et. She was just looking at me while coach introduced us. What was she thinking? Was she even paying attention?

Then she spoke, just a simple hi Edward. I liked how she said my name. I will have to get her to say it again. Perhaps along with some moaning and panting. I was about to speak but then my stupid sister had to yell at her. So she said bye and walked away. Hold up! Alice knows her? How in the hell does Alice know her and I don't? Oh sister sister… you have been holding out on me. I said bye to the coach and ran in the locker room to shower and change. I had a sister to torture until she talked, all about Bella.

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying my story. Let me know what you think. I like the direction I'm taking it in so far but I am open to suggestions as well.**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Still don't own Twilight, still pretending.

Chp 5

BPOV

I walked over to Alice and she was scowling. She was freaking scary looking the way she was glaring. "Uh Alice, why are you looking at me like you want to rip my head off? All I did was get my schedule and talk to Coach Kyle, which I told you were my plans to begin with."

"I'm not glaring at you; I'm glaring at the imbecile that you were talking to."

"What did coach Kyle do you?" I seriously wasn't following what she was saying.

"Bella Bella Bella. I'm glaring at my brother. I didn't like the way he was looking at you. You are my friend, and I don't want him to ruin our friendship with his stupidity."

"So Edward is you brother." That beautiful hunk of man is my new best friend's brother. Life just got more interesting. A lot more interesting. I can look, I just can't touch. Bad bad Bella, very bad.

"Yup, that tool is my brother. Take my advice and stay far away from him. He is a player, and can charm the pants off of any one."

"No worries. I have a boyfriend back in Phoenix."

"Bella. Swan. You have a boyfriend and didn't tell me!!" I guess she hadn't seen my pictures yet. "You are so telling me all about him tonight." With that the discussion was finished and we were flying towards the hospital.

Alice and I spent a couple of hours at the hospital with Charlie. In that short amount of time, I think my dad was ready to adopt Alice. She wrapped him around her pinky in a matter of seconds. _I can sure use that to my advantage later. No I'm not going to use Alice. She will just be able to help me out when it comes to James visiting me and for when we go to parties. She will be my wing man when it comes to Charlie. As long as she is involved I can get away with about anything. _I asked Charlie if there was anything he wanted me to get him from the store. We talked about my morning at school,of course I omitted a little and he knew that. Then we talked about what Alice and I had planned for the rest of the day. We talked to Dr. Cullen, I mean Carlisle, and he said that Charlie was on his way to being released soon. On our way out the door, my dad had more visitors come in.

"Bells. This is Billy Black and his son Jacob. Jake goes to school on the res, but they stop by the house fairly often."

"Nice to meet you Billy. Jacob. I'll see you tomorrow Dad." I leaned down and gave him a hug. Then Alice dragged me out the door.

The rest of the day went pretty quick. Alice was a force of nature in the store. She was going up and down the grocery store aisles and throwing things in the cart before I even grabbed one thing. I made sure to have the staples like bread, cereal, fruit and milk. Alice made sure I had cookies, ice cream and frozen waffles, which I won't be able to eat often. I think Alice bought more food for our slumber party than I bought for my house.

Alice unloaded the food, while I packed my bag to stay the night. I checked my email before I left and I had two from my mom, one from Victoria and one from James. I made a mental note to call James tonight. I hadn't talked to him since I landed yesterday, and I knew that for our relationship to last we would have to talk every day. I grabbed my running shoes on the way out the door. I doubted that Alice would give me the chance to run, but I wanted to be prepared. That crazy pixie had the groceries put up by the time I got back down stairs. So we were back in the Porsche in no time.

We pulled up to a gorgeous, three story white mansion. It has a wrap around porch and huge windows. I managed to utter a whoa before my jaw dropped.

Giggling I heard Alice "my mom has a knack for remodeling and designing. My dad just lets her run with it." With that she had my hand and was dragging my through the door and yelled "Mom where here!!" While leading me up the stairs to her room. A couple seconds later an elegant looking woman with caramel colored shoulder length hair walked in the room.

"Welcome Bella!" She walked up and gave me a hug. "I am Esme. I know that you have all ready met Carlisle and you will meet Emmitt, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper tonight at dinner. We are very happy to have you in our home and you are welcome any time."

"It is nice to meet you Esme. Thank you for letting me stay the night. I know that my dad is more relaxed since he knows that I'm not alone. Alice has been a great help and I am glad to have her as a friend." With that Alice squealed and hugged me.

"I'm going to go start dinner. I will see you girls in about an hour." With that Esme was out the door and Alice pounced.

"Bella spill! I want to know about your man back in the sun. Don't leave out any details."

"Just get right to the point Alice." I couldn't help but laugh at her, and she fought hard to not smile. "His name is James. We have been together for a little over six months. He is so good to me. I miss him like crazy all ready. He is tall and muscular but not overly so; he has blond hair and deep blue eyes. As soon as I decided to come take care of my dad, he was planning to come see me over Christmas break if not sooner. He is so supportive of me."

"Awww Bella. He sounds like a great guy. Did I see a picture of him when we were unpacking your things?"

"I'm sure you did. I have one framed, and I have several in a photo album. I need to call him later if that's fine with you. So I told you about James and I so what about you?" If I had divulge information so did she. "Plus what do I need to know about your family?"

"I have Jasper. You will meet him at dinner. He plays football with Eddie boy. We have been together for over a year. He is my other half. He calms me, and loves me. He is perfect." Alice sighed and looked like she was in a dream world. A door slamming down stairs brought her back to the present. "Oh sorry Bella. I kinda drifted there. Let's see Emmitt is with Rosalie, they have been together forever. They go to Washington University. They are in the process of moving back to Seattle before classes start. Rosalie is Jasper's older sister. Rose and Jasper basically live here. They go home every once in a while, but they don't have a very stable home environment. Edward is a selfish, talented jerk. He takes advantage of his talents to get girls, and to get out of trouble. My parents are amazing, and care free. They want us to experience life to its fullest, so we are able to get away with a lot. That's us in a nut shell." By then it was time for dinner.

EVOP

After practice I ended up helping Emmitt and Rosalie move some stuff to their apartment. Needless to say I was exhausted when I walked through the door. I collapsed on the tan leather coach in the living room with a thud. Besides being tired, I was pissed off at Alice for holding out on me. I really was in a fantastic mood, and was ready to corner Alice to get her to tell me about Bella. I had been torturing myself all afternoon, wondering how long it would take me to get in her pants. She came across as though she didn't give a damn, but when her chocolate brown eyes met mine I could see desire. I laid my head back and closed my eyes, thinking of the brown eyed girl.

"What the hell Emmitt!"

"Wake your lazy ass up. It's time to get our grub on." I guess I fell asleep. I yawned and stretched. As I walked to the table I heard Alice giggle and say something about nut shells. My sister was a loon.

I sat down in my spot and waited for everyone to get to the table. I wasn't hungry. I just wanted to sleep and hopefully dream of Bella. Shit. I've got to get her out of my head. It is a dangerous thing to be focused on one girl at a time. At least if your me that is. I always have one up to bat and one on deck. Hey don't hate the player hate the game. The girls that I got involved with know all about me and how I work. I felt a vibration in my pocket, and pulled out my phone. I smirked as I looked at the screen. I had a text message from Tanya, thanking me for the ride last night.

I closed my phone and looked up to see Bella sitting in front of me. I was a little taken aback at first but then I put my game face on.

To my left I heard Jasper snicker and Alice kicked me under the table. They both knew my game face. My phone vibrated again. I had another text.

Alice: Back off! She's not available.

Edward: Let her decide.

Alice: You are a jerk and I will laugh when she hands you your ass.

Edward: Shall we bet?

Alice: $500, and you better pay up bitch.

Edward: Deal and I want that in big bills.

Alice scowled at me, and I gave her my crooked smile with a raised eyebrow. I love you to dear sister. I will enjoy taking your money, and landing the girl. It was on like Donkey Kong.

Once everyone was at the table, Alice introduced Bella to everybody. She got hounded with questions about herself and what she thought of Forks. Emmitt tried to make fun of her, Rose smacked him and Bella surprising held her own. Alice and Jasper chatted to Bella about various crap. Mom and Dad talked to her about Charlie and her plans for the upcoming school year. I just observed and made a comment when needed. I had to figure out my game plan. I have to say that she was fucking smooth. Bella showed no signs of weakness, or that she was uncomfortable. She had her quiet moments, but when she was quiet she was pensive. I couldn't figure her out, but I was gonna break her like a kid needing money from his piggy bank.

BVOP

Dinner was entertaining. Emmitt had me laughing my ass off. He kept trying to make fun of me and Rosalie would smack him. Jasper and Alice were making plans with me for the weekend. They really didn't need to and I tried to change it to just them having plans, but they wouldn't have it. Edward was weirding me out. He had a look on his face like he was confused as fuck about how to undress with me his eyes. I ignored him for the most part. I have to say that I love Carlisle and Esme. I am digging the Cullen's, well besides Eddie boy. He was just staring at me like I was…. I don't know, it was just creeptastic. Plus with what Alice told me about him, he was an ass and I didn't want to know him any better.

After dinner was cleaned up, Alice suggested that we all play cards.

"What are we going to play?" Esme asked.

"Poker." Emmitt suggested.

"Uno". Was Alice's. I giggled at that one.

"Euchre" stated Carlisle.

"I go with Poker." Thanks for your input Eddie boy.

Rose and I said "Euchre was fine", at the same time.

"Whatever you decide dears." I have to say Esme wanted to make people happy and that made me smile.

Alice ran and got the deck of cards. Then decided that she would tell us how it would play out. That pixie loves to plan and organize. I watched as she put all of our names in a fedora.

"We will draw names for partners. We will play three rounds, so everyone plays each other. The team with the most wins well wins." With that she shrugged.

Alice walked up to Jasper first. He grabbed and looked at his paper and frowned. "Rose." I then heard Rose sigh. I looked at them both confused. Thankfully Jasper elaborated for me. "Rose and I don't play well together. We often yell at each other for how the hand should have been played." I nodded.

Next up was Emmitt. "Bella." With that he ran over and gave me a hug. "I promise I will try not to yell if you screw us over Bells." "Gee thanks Emmitt. I feel loved, but you don't need to worry about me. I have mad skills." I heard Edward mumble something under his breath but, I didn't catch what he said.

Carlisle drew "Edward." I caught them smile slyly at each other. Alice bounced over to Esme and gave her a hug since that meant that they were also a team. The table was set and dealing began. Emmitt and I played Rose and Jasper first. We were winning by a land slide, and I could feel the tension building between the siblings. Emmitt looked at me and shook his head. He knew what was coming and gave me a warning.

"Rose is you knew how to play the game we wouldn't have our asses being handed to us!" "Jasper if you could get a damn trump card we would have more points." "I can't carry you the entire time dear sister." They were glaring and yelling. I was doing my best not to laugh. I was biting my lip so hard that it hurt, but one giggle slipped out. With that Emmitt's loud laughter echoed through the house, and the sibling scowled at the two laughing hyenas that were Emmitt and I. The rest of the family then joined in on the laughter.

After Emmitt and I won it was Carlisle and Edward against Alice and Esme. It was fun to watch. I was also making mental notes on how each person played. I'm a competitive person if you haven't noticed, so I was watching for weakness. Edward and Carlisle were the stronger team by far. Edward managed get a couple loner hands, and with that Alice and Esme didn't stand a chance. The game ended with Alice squealing because she had won a hand pretty much on her own.

While Edward and Carlisle moved on to play Jasper and Rosalie, I helped get snacks and drinks with Alice. From the kitchen you could here Jasper and Rose yelling at each other. It made me rethink about how I felt with being an only child. Esme had several different snacks for us to get out. I was in junk food paradise.

"Hey Alice, do you want to run with me in the morning? After all of this food, I think I will need a little extra push to get going in the morning."

"Bella, sweetie, I don't run. I will watch you run if you want though."

"How are you going to do that? Use your flying carpet to keep up?"

"Hahaha smart ass. I will ride my bike."

"It is better to be a smart ass than a dumb ass Alice. I guess I can deal with you riding while I'm running. You might be able to challenge me better on wheels anyways."

"Next." Edward yelled from the dinning room. With that the group that was playing came in the kitchen, and headed back to the dinning room and I took my seat at the table. I liked having Emmitt as a partner. He was entertaining to say the least. We had gotten pretty comfortable and confident in each other and that started to lead to some teasing.

"Bella! What were you thinking that deal? Grandma Cullen could have played that hand better."

"Emmitt do not bring your grandmother into this!" Esme yelled at him. I had to hide my laughter as a cough and Alice was snickering. Needless to say we were having fun. Emmitt pouted because he got in trouble. I'm pretty sure Carlisle threw a wadded napkin at him for talking about his mama, but I wasn't certain since my back was to the kitchen. At that point Alice was laughing so hard that she was rolling on the floor and I had my head on the table trying to breathe to stop my laughter. The game ended pretty quick once Alice and I composed our selves. Alice pouted then because she was disappointed that our game finished so fast.

I told Alice good luck, and then stepped out onto the deck to call James. He answered after a couple rings.

"Bella! I miss you so much baby. Are you doing okay? When does your dad get released? Tell me about the track coach. I looked at plane tickets."

"James. Take a deep breath in and now let it out. We don't have to rush our conversation tonight." With that I began telling him about my day, and how I think I will survive in Forks. I told him about the Cullen's' and how much fun I was having with them He seemed happy that I was making friends, but something just didn't sound right in his voice.

"James are you all right? You sound different."

"I'm fine babe. I'm tired and I miss you."

I heard someone call my name for inside. I guess it was game time once again. "Hey, I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I miss you too." With that we hung up and I went back inside. I had a game to win.

**AN: I know its moving a little slow, but it will get there.**


	6. Chapter 6

Still don't own them. Still pretending.

Chp 6

EVOP

I was having a descent time playing cards with the family. I was hoping to gain some insight into Bella while I was at it. So far she was witty, confident, beautiful, and I was falling fast and hard. _What the hell Edward. You don't fall for girls, you have fun with girls and then move on. Get your head right! _I was disappointed when she didn't come in and watch me play. _I may have to work hard for this one._ Dad and I beat Alice and Mom pretty fast. They are not card players. Bella still wasn't back in the house though.

As I walked towards the door I shouted behind me "I'll get Bella, so we can wrap this up." Once I opened the door there she was in all her angelic beauty. The moon was lighting up her face, so I could see her smile. She was on the phone, and I began eavesdropping to see if I could learn anything more about her. Hey don't judge me. I am always on the offensive. I am the predator and well Bella has become my prey.

She was talking to someone named James. _Who the hell is James? I need to get her off the phone._

"Bella! Game time, lets go!"

She looked at me and then said she missed this James person and walked back towards me. Then she spoke to me.

"Thanks for letting me know Edward. I hope you're ready to lose."

"Oh bring it on Bella Swan bring it on." I don't lose.

We sat at the table and the hands were dealt I watched Bella intently. She was sly with how she played. I couldn't figure out her tactics. She was good, that was sure. Emmitt and her made a great team. _I wonder how her and I would play together._

After some intense hands and some language that was not gentlemanly or womanly for that matter it was the last hand. The winner of this hand would win the game, and my patience was wearing thin. Not to mention that Bella's indifference to me was driving me crazy. I have never and I repeat never had a girl, not be at least somewhat interested in me. She wouldn't glance, or smile my way. She would speak, but it was never directly spoken to me. I was beyond frustrated. I gave her my crooked grin; I tried to dazzle her with my eyes and nothing. No reaction at all. So I let my temper make an appearance. At this point any reaction would suffice.

It was Bella's turn to lay her card "Come on, pick a card all ready. I do have things I want to do tonight." _Mainly her, but she is on a need to know basis._

She looked at me and shrugged "Your funeral, I was going to give you a chance, but seeing as how you are impatient to lose, I'll just lay 'em all down now."

Emmitt jumped up, ran over and picked Bella up into a massive bear hug. Alice was clapping and I was stuck. She just handed me my ass. She had both bowers and the ace. I finally found my voice, mumbled "good game" and went upstairs to my room and threw myself on my bed, hoping that I would fall asleep sooner rather than later.

BVOP

I couldn't help myself. I was smug and enjoyed the look of shock that crossed Edwards face. I hoped that it would make him realize that he wasn't perfect. Well his looks, yes, they were perfect. His attitude not so much. The way he treated girls was disgusting as well.

It was late, so after we cleaned up from our night of junk food and family fun in the way of euchre I wandered up to the room that Alice dubbed "The Official Bella Room". I guess I have my own room here then. I know that Jasper stays with Alice and the Rosalie stays with Emmitt, so I wasn't taking their rooms from them. I thought about how today played out. I was relatively happy with it. I fell asleep wondering about what tomorrow might bring.

After a decent nights sleep I awoke to the sun! I got ready for my run and as I was tying my shoes Alice popped her head in the room.

"Good your up. I really wasn't looking forward to waking you."

We walked out of my room, and down the stairs. "Alice, are you ready for this?" She nodded her reply, and we were out the door.

I picked a steady pace, and Alice was peddling her little heart out. I was amused to say the least, because the look on her face… her mouth was in a straight line and her brow was furrowed. Once she started slowing down, I decided to turn around. There was no way she could keep up with my circuit.

We arrived back at the house, and Alice shoved me into the kitchen to eat real quick, so I could shower and we could leave. It was Saturday, and I knew that I would spend the entire day at the mall with Alice. She had planned to a T. She handed me our schedule and was off to get ready. We would leave in an hour, so I needed to hurry.

I walked into the kitchen and Esme handed me a plate of waffles.

"Thanks Esme. I appreciate everything that you and your family have done for me."

"Bella dear, we are happy to have you as part of our family." I couldn't stop the shock that crossed my face before she noticed.

"If you haven't noticed our family becomes attached quickly. Alice thinks of you as the sister she always wanted. As I have said, you are welcome here any time. Now you better get ready before you are dragged out of here."

I took the last bits of my waffles, thanked Esme again and went to go shower. I had just stepped out of the shower when Alice banged on the door to let me know we would be leaving in ten minutes. I looked at myself in the mirror and shrugged. This was as good as it was gonna get.

EVOP

I woke up to a very happy Pixie bouncing on my bed. I was not in the mood, as I was having a damn good dream.

_Bella in a very short skirt and white tank top walking towards me through the rain. The rain making her shirt turn see through and cling to her body. I could make out the white lace bra she was wearing._

"_Come here Edward. I need your help with something." I ran aver to her as fast I could, and I watched her hips sway as we walked back to whatever she needed my help with._

_We walked into the woods and she bent over to point at what she wanted. Giving me a wonderful view of her thong and perfect ass. She wanted some wild flowers that she couldn't reach. _

_I bent down and grabbed them for her. As I handed them to her she kissed me the most amazing kiss I have ever had. I backed her up to a tree, never breaking the kiss and started running my hands up her legs. She started saying my name over and over again. I was running my hand up her stomach an she moaned my name even louder._

Then I began to notice that it wasn't her voice anymore. As my dream faded I opened my eyes. Instead of the angel known as Bella it was my pixie of a sister.

"What Alice!!?"

"Get up we're going shopping."

"Uh no, I'm sleeping."

"Jasper is going and so is Bella. I am making you go so Bella doesn't feel like a third wheel."

"Ugh fine." I was all for it as soon as she said Bella, but she doesn't need to know that.

I had to wait for her to leave the room before I got out of bed or she would have noticed something that my sister did not need to see. I walked to my shower and while I waited for the water to warm up, I stripped down and my thoughts went back to my dream. Damn I was just making myself even harder. Well the only way to solve that problem is to take it into my own hands literally. I thought back to the image of Bella soaked from the rain as I slowly strocked my cock. When I got to the part of her bending over I was moving my arm as fast I could. I feel my orgasm building. I focused on the feel of her lips on mine and imagined her lips on my hardness, that was all I needed and with a couple more flicks of my wrist I felt my cock twitch as I blew my load.

I got cleaned up and waited down stairs in the living room for the others to finish getting ready. I was anxious to see Bella again. _What the fuck is going on with me. I have never been so focused on one girl. Then again I have never had to work so hard to get a girl to pay attention to me. _I ran my hand through my hair as I shouted in my mind._Get a grip Edward. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chp 7

APOV

I am really glad that Bella didn't get mad when I told her about the bet between Edward and me. I had to tell her though; it wasn't fair to her to not know. Thankfully, she just laughed and said that she wanted half of the winnings. She is an awesome person, and she doesn't put up with Edward! I think that having Bella in our lives will be just what our family needs to help Edward get his act together. Hearing voices in the living room pulled me from my thoughts. I pranced into the room and saw Jas and Edward.

"Boys, we are ready to roll."

Edward grinned as he stated "I'll drive."

"Edward, when was the last time you disinfected your back seat? I will not sit in that seat unless I know it has been deskanafied recently."

Jasper started laughing and I heard Bella giggle behind me. This was going to be a good day.

EPOV

I inwardly groaned at my sister. Thanks for the love. Of course Bella was standing right behind Alice when she had to call out my… well player status. I wonder how I can play this off, and come across as the good guy.

"Alice, I don't do anything and I repeat anything in my car that will defile it."

"Oh so you're saying that it happens on your car and not it in? Or are you saying that you just throw down on the ground?" What the hell Alice?

"Damn Eddie, didn't know you were into exhibitionism." Great now Jasper is on it, maybe I should stay home.

"Boys and girl, lets play nice. I would like to get back before visiting hours are over so I can see my dad today. Plus I would like to try to relax before school on Monday. I don't really care what or who Edward does in his spare time, let's just go."

Well fuck me sideways. Bella doesn't give a shit about my spare time. Perhaps things are looking up instead of down, I can hope right?

"So since we have decided that my car is clean enough for you oh royal highness, may we leave?"

BVOP

I had to laugh as I climbed in the backseat of Edwards's shiny silver Volvo. As I looked over at Alice I could see a gleam in her eye that meant we would be having a lot of fun with Edward today. I nodded at Alice to let her know I was in for what she had planned no matter what it was. Let the fun begin.

Edward was driving fairly fast, and Jasper was messing with the radio. That was when Alice leaned over to me and whispered her plan.

"I want us to play Two truths and a lie, then maybe some Never have I ever. I know Edward will go state the more indecent ideas when we play never have I ever to see what you are capable of. Feel free to play with his mind as much as possible."

"Oh Alice, I like your style. I will be completely honest while playing, but I can always embellish with my reasons."

With that Alice cleared her throat to get the guys attention, and stated her plan. I looked into the review mirror and saw Edwards smirk. Little does he know what I am capable of.

Alice decided that I would go first. " I'm not a virgin, I'm going to be in the olympics, and I am deathly afraid of scary movies." As I looked around I could tell they were thinking hard and decided that the olympics was my lie. I just smiled and shrugged my shoulders. They never said I had to say which was the lie.

Alice went and hers made me laugh so hard. "I got a detention once for trying to sleep in class, I have always wanted to be able to fly, and I have an obsession with knowing what peoples plans are."

Edward was looking at me through the rear view mirror when it was his turn. I guess he was going to try and impress me. "I am a virgin, I play the piano, I have a interest in being a dr." What was the dr thing supposed to impress me?

Jasper was hilarious. "I can sing the ABC's backwards, I love watching chic flicks, and I am afraid of spiders".

It was time for never have I ever and well Edward decided to go first. "Since I'm driving I will start and we go clockwise. I've never been too drunk to get it on." With that I saw Jasper put a finger down with a frown, and Alice looked down seeming to remember the moment. Edward and I still had all of our fingers up.

Jasper stated "I've never forgot who my date was." That time I saw Edward put his finger down and the rest of us were golden. Of course I had to shake my head at the fact that Edward would do that to a date, but hey he is a player.

I decided that I would see how feisty everyone was. "I've never been in a fist fight." I looked around as Edward and Jasper put a finger down. Alice looked at me shocked when she noticed I had put a finger down too.

"Bella! You have been in a fight!"

"Yes Alice I have been in a fight. The bitch had it coming." With that I shrugged like it was no big deal, and looked at Alice expectantly.

"Okay my turn…I've never had a tryst in a class room, or janitors closet." I looked around and Edward once again put a finger down, as did I. I was kind of surprised that Jasper and Alice haven't done something like that, but hey to each their own.

Edward looked back at Alice and over at me through the review mirror. I guess to see how many fingers we each still had. Edward had seven fingers still up. Jasper had eight fingers. Alice had all ten fingers still, and I had eight fingers up.

"I've never spent more than seventy-five dollars on a pair of shoes." Alice and I both put fingers down, but the boys surprisingly didn't. I looked at Edward in shock. What kind of cleats does he play in and what kind of shoes does he run in? My running shoes are easily over one hundred dollars per pair. That statement reminded me that I needed to order new shoes. Note to self call mom and have her order another pair of takes to long for my running shoes to dry form the rain.

"I've never been in love." Huh. Alice and Jasper put a finger down, and Edward was looking at me in the review mirror waiting to see what I would do. Do I love James? He is wonderful, sweet and good looking. I love James, but I'm not sure if I'm in love with him. I decided to put a finger half way down.

"Bella? Why do you have a half of a finger down?" How to explain… "Well I love James, but I'm not one hundred percent sure I'm in love with him." Thankfully we pulled up into the mall parking lot, and I didn't have to try to explain any further.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own it

Chp 8

EPOV

I was amazed at Bella on our ride here. It seems to me that she is strong willed, stubborn, willing to have fun, and is just perfect. Of course her possibly loving this James guy suck balls, but hey I'll take what I can get at the moment.

"Bella! Come on we have shopping to do!" I love Alice I really do, but she has a massive shopping addiction. Bella didn't look to enthused to being dragged into the mall. Perhaps I can use that to my advantage and rescue her.

The first store we went to was BBB. I heard Alice squeal with delight and followed the sound. By the time I got to them Jasper had his arms full of bedding. There was a vavy comfoter with teal blue swirls, and sheets. Alice was trying to climb up the shelves to get something, and Bella was...wait where was Bella. I looked around the section we were in and I she was no to be found. I was just opening my mouth to ask where she went when I was hit from behind with a pillow.

Bella's eyes were shinning in amusment, and she had an evil grin that just made me want to kiss her. "Bella, that wasn't very nice, I could have gotten hurt. You should apologize." Yes I was playing the quilt card, and I really hoped that she would want to make it up to me. I could think of a couple ways that she could so. Hey get your minds out of the gutter. I want to get to know her better. I'm not a complete pig. I was going to suggest that we hang out some time as her way of making up the pillow bashing.

All hope was lost though when she brought the pillow back up and hit me again. "Edward, you should have seen your face! Sorry but I couldn't resist, it was too easy." "Well Bella, I guess the only way to solve this now is by going to war." She wasn't expecting it when I hit her with a pillow that was on the display bed next to me. Of course as soon as the fun starts it had to stop. Jasper looked at us and just shook his head, while Alice was exasperated and made sure that we knew she wasn't happy. Now Bella the evil genuis told Alice that she could pick out some of the decorations without her approval and then all was right in Alice's world again.

BPOV

I appeased the angry Alice and Jasper somehow managed to get her out of the store before she bought everything.

I just followed the group around and went into various stores. Alice through things at me I tried them on then they were purchased. It really wasn't a thrilling event. I have to say that I am extremily thankful for Jasper. He was able to keep Pixie sticks somewhat under control.

I smiled as Alice bounced into Victoria's Secret. The rest of the shopping was much needed, yet the panties and bras were to make Eddie boy squirm. I was looking at the cheekies when he decided to walk up to me.

"I think you should get the blue pair, the gray with stars, and the black lace."

"Thanks for the imput there Eddie, but why would I get what you like. I'm buying for me to wear not for you to stare."

I had caught him off quard...hehehe. He opened his mouth to say something and I guess decided against it as he closed it again. I walked away from the confuded and delusional, and grabbed a navy bra, and walked back over to said gaping man.

"Do you think this bra would go well with the navy pair, that you suggested?" He slowly nodded his head. How could I have knocked him so far off his game? That wasn't as fun as I hoped it would be. I was wanting witty banter and smirks. Oh well.

EPOV

She never says or does what I expect. I can't figure her out. I watched her sashay over to the checkout counter and I was just stuck. She threw me for a loop when she denied my suggestions and then walked back over with a bra and asked if I thought it would go well. She didn't just hold it up for me to see. No she held it against her. I couldn't help but imagine her in the bra and panties. I enjoyed my idea so much that I started to feel a little stiff in a certain area. I couldn't speak because I was afraid of what would come out of my mouth. Bella has an effect on me like no other. She is the woman my dreams are made of. The moon to my tide. She pulls me in and pushes me out. I need a distraction.

What better distraction then doing a little flirting with some of the hot ladies that are here today. Hmm...maybe it will make my moon a little jelous.

BPOV

Thankfully we had managed to get everything that we needed by around two. We had shopped for a solid five hours, and I was feeling it. After our little adventure in VS Edward ignored me. It didn't really upset me too much, since I know that I was messing with his head. Well perhaps both heads.

The guys decided to eat at La Bella Italia for lunch before we head back to Forks. I wasn't paying much attention to the group as we walked through the door and up to the podium. That was until I heard that laughter that sounded like a squirel getting ready to throw a nut at somebody. I looked up and saw this blond bimbo leaning as far over the podium as possible to give Eddie boy a view down her shirt, and I guess she was trying to be coy and seductive. He didn't look like he was into her but want along with he lead, and talked her up while we waited on a table. It was actually kind of amusing to watch the train wreck happening before my eyes. Alice was shaking with silent laughter and Jasper was looking away to calm him self down.

W e were lead to a table and the bimbo tried to be all sly as she slipped Eddie her number and well. lets just say that it wasn't smooth at all. After she walked away I couldn't take it any more and busted out in a giggle fit. Soon ALice and Jasper joined me and Edward was trying not to laugh since well we laughing at him and the situation that he got himself into.

The waiter walked over to the table and we quickly looked at menus and told him are orders. He looked at me a little longer than needed, but I didn't care. Let him have his fun. He wasn't doing me any harm. EDward looked a little pissed though and I have a feeling was going to say something, until I shook my head no.

"Bella, I think someone has a cruch on you." Alice sang and I shrugged.

"Let him admire from afar becasue that is all he's going to get."

EPOV

My plan back fired. She laughed at me and didn't care. Of course I got angry when the waiter was eyeing her up and down. She didn't care though. Someting about how he can look all he wants but he will never have a chance. I couldn't help but feel liek I was in the same boat. Well not exactly the same boat since I actually knew her, but you get my drift.

We ate and made idle chit chat and then we were on our way home. Its a good thing to cause I need some time to think.


	9. Chapter 9

Still just pretending to be as cool as Stephanie Meyer.

Chp. 9

BPOV

The rest of the weekend went by pretty quick. Edward dropped Alice and I off at my house, and the rest was history. We finished getting my room the way we wanted. I went to the hospital and saw Charlie, called and talked to Renee, had her ship some more running shoes and a couple other things that I decided that I wanted here , called coach Jackson and got an update on my training schedule and found out when the prelims were. The prelims for the National team were at the end of November in California. So I had a couple more months to train. I guess I should explain how this getting to be on the olymipc team works. I go to prelims and then from there I go to the trials and then I'm on the team. Of course no ne knos what I'm trying to accomplish besided my parents and coaches. I don't want people to know incase it doesn't go the way I want it to. Back to thinking positive thoughts. LIke I was saying the rest of the weekend went by fast, and things got done. BLAH BLAH BLAH.

First day of school

Typical. That was my evaluation of Forks high. Kids stared and talked about me being the new girl and all. Nothing interesting to report. Classes were boring besides my lit class. I have a couple classes with Alice, one with Jasper and a couple with Edward. In fact Edward is my lab partner in Biology. Funny enough we both got glares from the class for that. I knew why I was getting glared at. The girls were jelous and afriad that I would take their attention. As for why Edward was getting glared at too, I guess I have some admirers. Oh well don't care. I was just wanting the end of the day to get here. Coach Kyle called a meeting for all cross country and track members for after school and before everyone had practices. I fugured it would be about the upcoming seasons and all that jazz. Typical begiining season pep talk and then the introduction of the new team members. Go figue I was right.

EPOV

Let the good times roll. I have to say that first day of school was going swimmingly. I had a couple classes with Bella, and that just made my outlook of the year brighter. Of course she was getting a lot of attention from everyone. She just ignored it though and was nice to people that would talk to here and such. Still as calm and cool as ever. From all of the news flying around all of the guys wanted her and for the most part the girls wanted to be her friends. She knows how to be popular and well she had a majority of the school wrapped around her finger by lunch. I of course was surrounded by girls wanting my attention. I was nice but not like my usual nice if you get my drift. I just wasn't really in the mood or feeling it like I normally would.

After school at the meeting

I sat on the bleachers, looked around and spotted her talking to coach. She smiled, nodded and sat on the first row. I was sitting next to Jasper and Eric. They were talking about the upcoming football game against Port Angelos, and I would chime in everyonce in a while. Other than that I was just people watching. Finally coach Kyle called for our started with the typical lets have a good season yada yada yada crap. I turned my full attention to him though when he introduced Bella.

She walked up and stood next to him and smiled. Her eyes twinkled and she just ugh I sound like such a girl. I mentally slapped myself and brought my focus back to what was being said.

"Bella is from Phoenix and it is an honor to have her on our cross country and track teams. I know this isn't usually how it works as we have all ready talked about captains but I want to announce that Bella will be the co-captain for our grils cross country team and the captain for our girls track team." Then we heard a shriek, and I knew that it was Lauren. Oh great here it comes.

"Coach Kyle I have all ready been named those positons you can't take them from me. I feel that _she_ should not even be allowed to be put in the top part of the team. For all we know she can suck. I won't have it."

"Excuse me." It wasn't coach that talked though it was Bella. "I have no idea who are you, as you have no idea who I am. I If you feel that I am unworthy of being here as captain than you have another thing coming. I am not one to boast, but I do stand up for myself and I feel that you need to know _who_ I am. You want the title of captain then I say we run for it. You beat me you get the title and all of the responsabilities that come with fact anyone that wants to challenge me for the title can meet me on the track in lets say ten minutes" I smiled at her confidence. Of course Lauren agreed. It should be an interesting race since Lauren is pretty fast, and well Bella seems to think that she can win.

On the track.

All of the football team, and the cross counrty and track teams were in the bleachers. Alice even came back to watch. I waited and watched as coach talked to Bella and Lauren. No one else challenged Bella, and it didn't surprise me. Being named captain is a big deal and well I don't think any of the other girls on the team could handle it. I mean Angela Webber is the captain of the cross country team and the co-captain of the track team and she will be good at it, but being captain of the track team is a little different. You have to be able to be a leader, and have the respect of your team. There are to many events and runners to have a quiet captain. Angela wouldn't be able to handle it. Lauren on the other hand she had peoples repect but not for her running skills or anything. She was a mean, evil bitch and demanded the attention. People feared her not respected her. I think Bella is the best choice. Look at what she all ready has done. She is proving herself to the team so they have no doubts. That is what a real captain is about. The team and what is best for its members, not the power.

"The girls will compete in three events. The 100 meter dash, the 400 meter dash and the mile. Bella and Lauren will have five minutes to warm up and then we will begin."

BPOV

I figured this would happen. That's why I talked to coach before the meeting started to let him now that if any one had a problem with my being captain that I would happily challenge them for the position. How else will the team respect me if I just look like I'm getting things handed to me.

I was stretching and looking up through the bleachers. They were packed which kind of surprised me. I guess that the fact that the new girl and one of teh popular girls were going to be racing is exciting in a town were there isn't much to do. I jogged a couple laps and then went and got my starting blocks set up. Angela a really nice girl who is the captain of the cross counrty team will be holding my blocks for me. She sat down and palced her feet on the ends so when I push off they won't move. I put the blocks in teh right positions and did a couple practice starts. Now it is time to focus.

I just stood at the starting line and slowly tuned the crowds noise out. Then I stared at the finish line and began get to my tunnel vision. The crowd and the other runners don't matter to me. I just get into the state of mind were all that matters is me and how I feel. We were doing the races from shortest distance to longest so that we are fastest for the sprints. It won't make much difference to me, but hey I feel like I need to give Lauren some sort of chance.

Coach walked over to the starting line and asked if we were ready. I just nodded, not listening to anything else. My only focus was on the starting comands, and how my body felt as usual.

"On your marks". I get in position on my blocks. My arms are tense as they hold my balance as I lean forward.

"Get set". I rise into position with my eyes staring and the finish line. Putting my pressure on my spikes and the blocks I wait.

BANG!! The gun goes off and I move my legs as fast as they can go. I feel the wind in my hair and hear my feet hitting the ground. Then I cross the line. I walk back to the finish line since I don't just stop once I cross I don't slow down until I know I have finished.

"The winner of the 100 is Bella."

I smiled and was bouncing as I waited for Angela to bring my blocks down. The 400 is my favorite!!

**AN: I know the chp was slow up until the race. I just couldn't write anything else since I was so excited to write the race!! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own it.

Chp 10.

EPOV

_Holy shit!!!!!!!_ I had to shake my head to clear it. I mean _holy shit!_ Bella is hot and I have thought so since I met her, but watching her prepare to run the 100 was beyond erotic. The way she moved her body to stretch and warm up. She was calm and focused and it was crazy to watch. I could tell that Lauren was trying to get into Bella's head but Bella was completly out of it. She didn't even take a glance at Lauren. The way Bella controlled and moved her body to get into the blocks and starting position made me want to jump the railing of the bleachers and just take her right there in front of everbody. Then the gun went of and Bella was... I've never seen a girl run like that. I can't get my head around it.

As they set things up for the 400 I heard Alice cheering for Bella. I glanced over and she was bouncing around and going crazy. I saw Bella look up and smile a small smile but then went back to her focus. I wanted that smile for me not my sister. I stood up as they were getting into position for the 400. Why you may ask. Well I had a really good view of Bella's ass as she rose into position. _Bad Edward!! Focus on the race and cheering Bella on, not your dick!!_

BPOV

I looked up at the crowd and saw Alice going spazzy. I smiled a small smile since I knew she was cheering me on, but then I went back to my event. I love the 400. I get to play with my running a little here. It isn't simply a run and done thing and I don't have to go at a pace for distance. I can set my pace and judge by how the others are running in front of me to go faster if I want. The 400 really is my makes me kind of giddy. I feel so lilth and graceful like I'm a tigress on the hunt when I run the 400.

Angela finally made it down with my blocks. I smiled and nodded when coach asked if we were ready. I glanced at Lauren and to put it lightly she didn't look so good. _Get back to focusing Bella!!_

I put my blocks in position. I had the first lane since well that is the lane that I wanted. Lauren was just a little further ahead of me since we were doing a staggered start. I like the first lane since I can hug the curves the track a little better in my opinion.

I got into position and waited with a smile on my face.

"On your marks". "Get set." BANG!!

_Sprint the curves stride the straights, look at Lauren, judge her pace, pick up your pace just a little. You caught her now pass. Lengthen your stride a little. Good job Bells keep it up. Curve... kick it Bells your racing yourself. _

Yes, thats right I do think about my race when I run. It isn't just move your feet and go. It actually requires some strategy. Yet seeing as how Lauren was pretty behind I let myself fall into a decent sprint not pushing myself too hard. I know I should use this as training, but I just want to enjoy this. AH cossed the finish line.

"Bella wins the 400" came ove the loud speakers of the track. I laughed as I heard Alice.

I walk over to Lauren and ask her is she still wants to do the mile or just accept defeat, and call me captain. She glares at me and says she is done. I smile even bigger.

I look at coach, he nods and makes the announcment. "Everyone your attention please. Your new captain Bella Swan"!!

EPOV

I was clapping and cheering along with Alice when Bella was named captain. It made me happy. I was really happy for her. Not for me, or the chances that I could get but really truly happy for her. _I do beleive that I am screwed._

**AN: Not the best chappie but it gave a little more insight into Bella's passion for running. Thanks to Butterflykiss69 for the review. **


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own it.

Chp. 11

EPOV

After the imprompto track meet, Bella was congragulated by everyone and she just smiled. She wasn't bragging or acting smug. She was just controlled, like this was a regular occurance for her. Hell maybe it was. I don't know her well enough to figure her out. I wanted to know her though. I think...oh hell I don't know what I think.

I walked up to Bella who was talking to coach and waited until she was done. I couldn't help but over hear their conversation though.

"Coach Jackson faxed me your training schedule for next week. He also said he would be coming up within the next month to see how you are doing." Huh?? Why would our coach be getting instructions from another coach for Bella??

"Great, I felt a little sluggish coming out of the blocks, so I will need some extra time on the track. I can't afford to be stuck. That could cause me to lose with some of the people I will be running against." Bella would have no problem beating the other girls. I guess she is just not wanting to take chances.

"Will do Bella. After all you are helping out my team more than you can imagine, so I will help you as much as possible." Did coach recruit her? I am so confused.

She turned and started walking towards me and smiled. My heart actually picked up speed. _I mentally rolled my eyes at myself. I am turning into such a up Cullen._

"Nice running captain." She just chuckled.

"Thanks. I figured that would help gain the teams trust. Plus piss Lauren off. So it was a win win in my book."

"Why would you need to piss Lauren off? I mean it was fun to watch and all but why?"

"Lets just say that she was talking shit about me when she doesn't even know me. That shit doesn't fly with me. So I put her in her place. From what Angela was telling me Lauren needed to be knocked off her pedistal and I was more than happy to do it."

I just smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Do you have a ride home Bells? I can drop you off on my way home?" _Please please please._

"Actually Edward I'm staying at your house tonight. Alice stayed with me last I will be glad when Charlie is out of the hopsital and I don't have to jump back and forth. I greatly appreciate all that your family is doing for me, but I'm a big girl and can take care of myself . Anywho back to your question and yes I could use a ride, but to the hospital so I can check on Charlie."

I walked to my car and she went to get her bag from the locker room. She walked out and the sun was behind her making it looked like she was glowing. I have it bad. This is new territory for me. Ihave no idea what to do. I mean I all ready know that I need to cancel my bet, because if she found out I'm sure I would be put six feet under.

BPOV

"Thanks for the ride. You can just drop me off though. I can catch a ride with your dad. I'm going to be staying until they kick me out tonight." He just nodded his head.

"So, Bella what is your favorite food?" HUH?? " Well Edward that is a little random but it is strawberries with whipped cream. You?"

"I 'm just wanting to get to know you better. Mine would be pizza. What about music?"

"I listen to about anything. I don't have a favorite. I can tell you that the last song playing on my ipod was Beethoven's Ava Maria."

"Hmmm. I have to agree that I listen to about anything. The last song I listened to on my Ipod was Enter Sand Man by Metallica."

"Oh I really like that song. The intro has an awesome energy to it."

I was really enjoying my conversation when I got my text from V.

_B _

_911 with J. You will be pissed._

_V_

"Ummm. Edward is it cool with you if I make a call." "Go ahead."

After three rings V picked up and her voice was unsteady. "B this is bad so fucked up don't hate me." "Just tell me what I need to know and then we'll go from there." "Okay well last night I went out with Laurent on a date. We went to the movies and saw When in Rome. He is such a sweetie he let me pick." "V get back on track I'm on my way to see my dad." "Oh shit anyways, I saw James with Amber and they were looking more than friendly if you get me. I called him out on it and he told me it wasn't like that. Of course it was fuck late when I got home and I really don't want you to get livid and come back and kill him. So I thought I would see what all I could find out today at school. So at lunch I was sitting at our normal table when Amber came up and asked me if I had talked to you since you left. I told her of course. She then asked if you were as cool as James said you were with the break up." "That mother fucking man whore!! We are so over and he will know just how I feel. I'll call you later V. Thanks for letting me know. I have an asshat to kill. Peace."

"Edward I apologize for what you just heard, but it is going to get worse when I make my next call just to warn you."

"Are you okay?"

"Ya I have an asshole to dump and a slut to burn."

"Ummm.. what?"

"To cliff note it for you, that was my best friend back in Phoenix. She saw my boyfriend out with another girl, when he was all whiney saying he missed me when I talked to him last night. So I have to kill a mother fucker, and burn a slut. I would be cool with us splitting up and I was thinking about it because I wouldn't be going back to Phoenix any time it isn't fair to him or me. I figured if it was meant to be he would come back in my life or at least fight for me. So anyways he is being a dumb shit and cheating on me while saying we broke up. He was going to play me. So I am going to call him and break up with not in a calm way."

"He is an idiot." I just nodded.

I put my phone on speaker with a smirk."Edward be quiet and listen. I figure this will be too good to not share and V is back in Phoenix and Alice isn't here. So you get the honor. If your a good boy I might give you a treat." His pupils dialated at that and he had to shake his head. _Men. So easy to play with._

I dialed James' number and waited. Two rings and then he picked up. "Bella?? Is everything all right your calling pretty early?""Hi sweetie. I just wanted to hear your voice. I had a stressful day and I just needed you. Of course your so far away though." The look on Edwards face was priceless. He was trying to look uninterested but he was leaning towards me and the phone to make sure he heard everything. "Aww I'm sorry sweetie. You know I would be there for you if I could." "Really James!! You would come see me now? That would mean so much to me." Then I changed my voice from fake perky to pissed. "Then again... why would you want to come see me? We are broken up after all. Remeber you told Amber that I was cool with it. You wouldn't want to break Ambys little heart now would you?" "B..B..Bella it it it isn't like that. I was just being a friend to her." "Oh its fine James I looove being lied to like I'm an idiot. You forgot who I am apparently. I have people that have my back no matter what. You USED to be one of those people." Edward raised an eye brow at me and as shaking with laughter. I gave him an evil smile. "James sweetie? You still there?" "Bella I am so sorry. I am just so sad that your gone and I was being an idiot. Please forgive me and say you will stay with me. Please?" I looked at Edward and mouthed want to have some fun. He smiled and said whatever. " See James here is the thing.I don't think I will be going back to Phoenix any time soon. Plus I'm not an idiot. So we are through. Don't call me. If I need someone to be there for me I have Edward." I smiled at Edward and winked. "Bella who the hell is Edward? If you were hooking up with someone behind my back after you just got there you are a no good slut." I laughed."James I don't need you anymore. I don't want you anymore. I'm the best damn thing that you had going for you, but you couldn't keep it in your pants and went for the loosest girl in our school. You know I'm not a slut unlike you. Plus Edward has been there for me since I have gotten here. He has held my hand as I cried and made me that YOU should have been trying to do instead of trying to have phone sex with me you dumb ass." I looked at Edward and mouthed for him to say fact he looked a little pissed off. "Bella babe are you ready to go?" "Sure Edward just let me finish my call to James." "Well finish up doll we don't want to be late." James was yelling at me trying to get my attention. "Bye James have a good life." Then I hung up.

"Thanks for the exit. I could have just hung up, but you adding that at the end was the icing on the cake. He will drive himself crazy now."

"How could yo u have dated him?"

"Easy. He wasn't like this until I left. He knew what would happen if he did. I would have ruined him. In fact I still can from here. I just have to make a couple calls. I don't want to be that way though. I never have been. Like I said on the phone I have people that ALWAYS have my back."

"I'll have your back here Bella."

"Thanks Edward." I smiled and got out of the car. "I'll see you at dinner." WIth that I walked away with a glance back as I entered the doors to the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

Still just pretending.

Chp. 12

BPOV

I walked into Charlie's room and saw that Billy and Jacob were there. Thankfully, Charlie was looking better.

"Hey Dad. You're looking better today. Hi Billy, Jacob."

"Hey Bells. I am feeling better. In fact I may be released in the next couple of days. How was your first day at Forks High?"

"It was all right. Typical day. People talking to me trying to get to know me, classes and being named co-capton of the XC and capton of the the track course I had to run a little to show my skills, but it wasn't much of a stretch."

"Of course not, my little speed demon."

"So anything new, besides getting better?"

"Well Bells, I talked to your mom earlier and her I have agreed that you need a car. In Phoenix you shared with your mom or got rides from friends. While here I think you need one. I won't be able to drive for a while with my leg in a cast, so your going to be doing the shopping and such. So well I was just talking to Billy and Jake about it."

"Oh Dad." I was, well to be honest shocked. "You don't have to get me a car. I can find my way around town without one."

"Well it's a little too late for that. Umm... well Bells, I called Jake and Billy after I talked to your mom and I had them pick one out for you. Jake is fixing it up a little and then it's all yours."

"Thanks Dad! You didn't have to do this. Umm.. what will I be driving?"

Jake chimed in then. "We got you a 1967 Chevy Impala SS Convertable. I have to do alittle work to the engine, but it is beautiful and will be running like a race car by the time I'm done."

"Holy Crap!" That is so fucking awesome! Calm Bella don't jump around like a spazz. Who am I kidding let the jumping begin.

After I was done jumping. "Dad that had to way expensive. I'll pay you back I promise. Jake let me know what I owe for the repairs okay?"

"No Bella. I bought it for you as a welcome home gift. Don't worry about the price. I had some money saved up, and I got a pretty good amount from the state since I was injured on the since its a convertable in rainy old Forks I got a pretty good deal."

I ran at my dad and gave him the biggest hug that his injured body could handle.

I looked at Jake with eager eyes. "How soon will it be ready, how much will it cost to fix it up?"

Jake laughed then. "I can have it doen by next week. My friends and I will work on it after school and over the weekend. I might it done earlier than that thogh, I haven't gooten a good look under the hood. It was just growling a little more than I liked when we started it up."

"This so freaking awesome!" I really tried not to shout, it just slipped.

Not too long after that Billy and Jake left and I sat next to Charlie and watched the movie Die Hard with him. Carlisle came in and got me when his shift was over.

I looked at my dad and he nodded that he agreed with me on what I was going to do. "Umm Carlisle I have something to tell you and ask of you. No one can know about it though. I am in training for the Olympics, well the trials. I need to make sure that I'm not pushing myself too hard. I was hoping that you would be my dr for my monthly check ups.

Carlisle smiled and I felt releived. I'm not sure what I was afraid of, but whatever.

"Sure Bella, I would be glad to be to. Also, I will keep your secret, but you have to keep me updated." "No problem Carlisle, thanks so much."

After I hugged my dad we left.

A.N. Not much happening, but it needed to be said. Thanks for reading. Let me know if you have any suggestions.


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't own. Just playing with the characters.**

Chp 13.

EPOV

As soon as I got home I went to find Alice. Of course she was in her room, going through her closet.

"Hey there my sweet, sweet sister."

"Hi there my idiot brother."

"Oh Ali that hurts. You know I'm smarter than I act."

"Sure. Whatever. Now what is it that you need Edward? The only time you search for me is when you need something."

"I'm just going to be blunt. I want out of the bet."

"Holy Shit! I never though I'd see the day that you would back out of a bet. Wait a minute. Hold up. You actually like her! You want out because you see Bella as more than just a fuck."

I seriously thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head. Was it really so hard to believe that I might actually like someone. Granted my history isn't the best indicator of that, but it was bound to happen at some point right?

"Yes Alice. I actually like her." As I said the next part I couldn't help but frown a little. "I know it's hard to believe that I have a heart, since I would normally behave in a completely different manner, and just be using my charms for the great idea of getting of some. Just with Bella, I feel things. She is funny, and smart, not to mention the fastest woman I have ever seen. When she smiles or laughs I can't help but want to smile too."

"Edward, I have one thing to say. I. TOLD. YOU. SO. I told you so, I told you so, I told you so. I told you that one day you would want what Jazz and I have. You didn't believe me. When will you learn? Now as for the bet, I'll have to think about whether it is just called off or if you lost. I mean five hundred dollars could buy me the new Louie that come out next month."

"Please Alice. Bella is unbelievable perfect for me. I will say it again. She is hot, smart, funny, athletic and doesn't put up with my shit. We have a lot in common, if the conversation that we had when I dropped off at the hospital was an indicator. I seriously want to be with her, and this bet is just going to screw everything up. I promise that this isn't a trick to let you drop guard. I will get on my fucking knees and bed while chanting that you were right if it will help."

"Chill Edward. I see that you mean it. Hell I've never see you like this before. " She pause in thought and then said "I'll agree to the cancelation of the bet on two conditions. The first is that you stop your man whorish ways. The second is that you are my slave for the next five shopping trips that I go on."

As fast as I could I agreed.

"Good now, you do realize that I will have to Bella that the bet is off. It's too bad she had some good ideas too."

"That's fine. Just don't tell her that I'm for lack of a better term crushing on her. I want any relationship I have with her to be between her and I. We don't need a meddling Pixie to aid and abed." I smiled at Alice and walked off to my rom.

Now I just needed to figure out what I overheard between Bella and Coach Kyle. Why would she have a second coach? Why would coach Kyle be following that coaches training plans. I am missing something here. The most important idea though is that I need to continue to build up my friendship with Bella. I really want her to trust me enough to agree to a date. How to get her to understand that I want her for more than just sex? Yes, I want her that way as well, but she needs to know that it isn't all that I want.

BPOV

As soon as we pulled up into the Cullen's garage, and I walked in the door Alice gave me a look that clearly stated that we needed to talk. I nodded to let her know that I got it and headed up the stairs and down the hall towards my room. I needed to take a quick shower before dinner, since I didn't take one after I kicked Lauren's ass. Oh what a great say I ended up having.

While walking past Edward's room I heard Nirvana's Smells Like Teen Spirit. I started moving my head to the beat and continued walking down the hall. Of course I wasn't watching where I was going and walked into something warm and a little wet. As I looed up I realized that I had managed to walk right into Edward's well defined chest. He was walking out of the study, with a book in his hand. I moved my eyes up to his face and managed to get lost in a maze of emerald green.

"Better watch where you going Bella. I would hate to end up seeing your beautiful self hurt."

I rolled my eyes and smiled at his cheesiness.

"Thanks for the warning Eddie-Poo, I would hate to make you worry about little old me." I raked my eyes over his body again as I said that. I couldn't help myself. I mean if you had a man with the body of a Greek God standing in front of you shirtless you would have done the same damn thing. _Control Bells. You wouldn't look so hot if you started to drool._

"Like what you see Beautiful?" Of course he was giving me that crooked grin that made me want to kiss him and smack him at the same time.

"I was just making sure that I didn't bruise anything but your ego. I really don't want to be chased down tomorrow by a group of your fan girls for damaging the goods."

"Aw shucks Bella you really do care." He was trying to bashful and it made me smile.

I got up on my toes, put my hands on his shoulders and leaned into to whisper in his ear. "Of course I do Edward." I felt him shiver, as I pulled back from him before I did something stupid. "I'll see you at dinner Eddie Weddie."

I walked away trying not to let my giddiness show. It wouldn't do me any good if I acted like a school girl, after my little performance. I was proud of myself though. I now know that I do have an effect on him, and from the dampness in my panties I know that he has an effect on me. I stripped and got in the mildly warm shower to regain control of my hormones. If I keep this up I could end up in a heap of trouble. It would so be worth it though.

**AN: Things are starting to heat up a little. YAY!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own any of it. I wouldn't mind if I did though.**

BPOV

Dinner was pretty quiet. We went around the table and said something about our day. Alice told them about the meet for me in detail. Edward surprisingly complemented me, and said that he wanted run with me. I was a little surprised by that, but than again we were sort of friends now. I think that is the best way to explain what is going on between us. Edward is an awesome guy. If he could just chill out on the cockiness, and get rid of his player tendencies, we could be really good friends. For now though we'll have to be as we are. I just can't deal with the attitude and drama that comes with hanging with a player. It would do nothing but cause problems. I didn't say anything about my car. I want that to be a surprise.

Now I am in Alice's room and she is acting like a convict about to gat caught after breaking out of jail. She is pacing and glancing around nervously.

"Alice! Chill the eff out! Just tell me what you need to tell me, so you stop acting like you are going to be in a massive…well hell, just stop freaking out okay!"

"Ummm Bella, Edward dropped out of the bet. He said that he couldn't do that to someone that he considered a friend."

I did my best Mr. Burns impression as I said one word. "Interesting." I guess that this is a good thing. I don't have to try to avoid him now. Granted this could also cause complications in other aspects of my life, but I can deal. "That's a good thing Alice. It means he really does have feeling. Now perhaps he will take into account other feelings as well."

"Bella, you are amazing. I pretty much flipped out when he told me. This was so out in left field for him."

"You flipped out. No shit! I don't believe it." I was laughing then, and of course Alice joined in.

"I'm heading to my room. I have homework to do, and I need to try to get some sleep."

I had managed to get my homework done in a little under an hour. Stupid teachers had to give homework on the first day of school. It was still early so I lay back on the bed and began reading Pride and Prejudice.

_I was laying next a warm body. That body said my name, and slowly kissed me, making my lips tingle. As I opened my eyes I was staring into deep emerald pools. Then I was being kissed again. This time though the person didn't stop. Their lips slowly dragged down my throat and made their way to my left breast. My nipples hardened in anticipation, as I felt warm breath blow across them. I felt my self arch up as my nipple was sucked into the person's mouth. It felt so good as he licked and sucked. While roiling my right nipple he continued his decent down my body. I closed my eyes making my sense of touch more prominent. I felt his gentle kisses, as he reached my pussy. I was wet and ready for him to taste me. Ever so slowly he began to lick the outside of my folds. Then the tip of his tongue slipped in me. I began moaning, and tried to keep myself as still as possible while he worked me over with his talented tongue. I soon felt myself start to quiver and tighten. I was fighting off the explosion that wanted to rock my body, because the way his tongue was going in circles around my clit felt so fucking good. Finally I couldn't hold back any longer and as I came I yelled Edward._

I awoke with a start. What the fuck! I just receive the best dream orgasm ever. I could feel the real evidence of that in my panties. I'm not complaining. A great dream orgasm is always a great experience, but the kicker was that I was dreaming of Edward. I have got to get it together. I can not be feeling like this right now. I don't need any distractions. _Perhaps in a couple of weeks when thing get more organized._ Shut up self!

I needed to calm down. Being calm means clearer thoughts. I can't go running now it is two in the morning. I decided to dance. It is part of my training, as it helps with balance and keeping focused. I can use some focus.

EPOV

Later that night I was walking out of my room to go to the kitchen for a snack when I heard some soft music coming from down the hall. Normally I wouldn't have thought anything about it, but it was a little after 2am. So I stealthily walked down the hall to see what was going on. As I stopped in front of the door I realized that it was Bella's room. There was light coming out from under closed door and Alicia Keys' Falling was playing. So well I couldn't help myself. I slowly opened her door and was slightly shocked to what I was seeing. I figured that she would be in bed and had just fallen asleep with her light and music on. Hey I've done it before so why couldn't she. I figured I would go in shut off the light at least, catch a glimpse of her in peaceful slumber and then be on my way.

Instead of seeing the beautiful creature off in dreamland she was dancing. As I watched her body gracefully go up on her toes and spin, I realized that she was doing ballet. Don't give me the manly Edward Cullen knows ballet shit. My sister is Alice after all. I couldn't tell you the names of the moves or anything, but I was mesmerized. The way she contorted her body was stunning. With every twist and bend I had to force myself to stay routed in place. I wanted to go to her. I wanted to taker her in my arms as she spun around me with that look of tranquility in her eyes. What I wanted I couldn't have. I couldn't decide whether to let my presence be known or not. I didn't want to catch her off guard and hurt our slow building friendship. _Perhaps I should turn my balls in now._

The decision wasn't up to me apparently.

"Do what do I owe the pleasure of having The Edward Cullen showing his voyeuristic tendencies on me?"

"I wasn't being a voyeur. I was being helpful."

"How is it that you standing in my doorway watching prance around on my toes being helpful?"

"I was going to get a snack, and I heard music, so I came down here to see what was going on. Then I noticed your light on, so I thought as it is so late that you fell asleep with everything on, and I was going to be nice and turn it all off for you. Instead of seeing you passed out with your head in a book I see you twirling around like a fairy. I was shocked and it was like a wreck. I couldn't look away." I gave her a crooked smile and I saw her I eyes twinkle.

"Oh kind sir, Thank you for taking it upon yourself to be a gentleman and take care of the cruelty that the lights would have given me should I have awoken from my slumber to the harsh lights. How can I ever repay you for your kindness?"

"Oh fair Bella, I can think of a few ways that you could repay me, but I think I will take have to postpone the suggestions and present them at a more opportune time." I smiled again and let out a chuckle. "So how'd you know I was watching?"

"I could feel your eyes on me. I figured you would say something, but you never did. So I continued my dance and as I turned once the song was done you were just standing there with a far off look in your eyes. I was actually starting to wonder if you were sleepwalking. So I took the chance and spoke to see if you were really awake. If you were asleep I would have had no idea how to get you back to your room. I've never dealt with a sleepwalker before."

She smiled and slowly walked towards me. Each step forward that she took I took a step back. Before I knew it I was in the hallway and she was closing the door. Before it closed completely she looked through her eyelashes at me and softly told me good night.

"Sweet dreams, Beautiful."

As I walked away I heard another Alicia Keys song. It was a Woman's Worth, and I looked back at her door one more time, and softly said "You're worth it all."

**A/N: Thank you btlmotormouth and Snusa for the reviews!**


End file.
